


Fun With Nail Polish

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan paints his and Phil's nails and Phil is a kinky little shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Nail Polish

Dan went over the nail polish colours in his head as Phil set up the camera. There was baby pink, a peachy colour, and lavender. He picked lavender for himself and set it off to the side.

Then, Phil was sitting down next to him. “Camera's ready.” He said, and Dan grinned.

“Go.” So Phil started up the camera and Dan began.

“Hello Internet. So whilst we were on tour, someone had the bright idea of gifting us nail polishes. While we couldn't bring those home with us, so many of you were clamouring for me to paint my nails, and I've said before that gender roles are stupid so … I went out and bought some more.”

Phil piped in from next to Dan. “I'll be helping him, because he doesn't think he can do it on his own, though.”

“That's right, Philly. And to make things even better, you'll be getting your nails done too!” Dan told him. Phil had no idea about this. It was a last minute idea that Dan had come up with.

“What?! No, I don't think that's entirely necessary, Dan,” Phil protested. “I like my nails the way they are.”

“Come on, Phil, we have to show the world that guys can paint their nails too. You don't want to disappoint our viewers now, do you?” Dan wheedled, and Phil protested only a second further before giving in.

Dan grinned. His boyfriend never could resist it when he got that tone of voice. It was his surefire way to win an argument.

“Fine, we'll paint my nails too,” Phil said. “But I don't want anything gaudy.” Dan reached over and held up the peach nail polish and waved it at Phil. “Yeah, that'll work,” Phil agreed.

“Okay, we're doing my nails lavender!” Dan said. “So let's get to it, shall we. Phil, if you would do the honours.” He settled into position with a piece of paper roll on his knee, setting his hands down on the paper roll so in case the nail polish dripped it wouldn't go all over the bedsheets.

Phil uncapped the nail polish and started to bring it to Dan's hand when a small blob of extraneous polish fell off and landed on his skinny jeans, and Dan snickered. “I think you're supposed to wipe the edges against the rim of the bottle to avoid that happening.”

Phil grumbled at Dan, dunked the nail polish back into the bottle, wiped it against the rim this time, and brought it to Dan's fingers. He started on Dan's thumb, and instantly a look of concentration came over him, and Dan caught Phil's tongue doing the sticky out thing that it liked to do whenever he really was concentrating.

Dan could barely stop himself from smiling at how cute Phil looked at that moment, to be perfectly honest. Instead, he looked down and focused on the way the nail polish went over his nail, coating it with a soft purple hue. “Be careful, I don't want this getting all over my fingers,” he said, even though Phil was doing a perfectly acceptable job so far.

Dan started a stream of chatter at the camera about gender roles and the insignificance of them as Phil painted his nails, glancing down every so often to look at the progress that Phil was making, and Phil piped in when he could, though he really was concentrating very hard on not spilling the polish or making a mess, which for Phil, who had never done anybody's nails before, was probably easier said than done.

It only took about seven minutes, actually, before Phil had done both his hands with a sheen of lavender polish. Dan looked at them in surprise. He hadn't expected to like them as much as he did.

“And now, we're going to pause until my nails dry,” he said, waving them triumphantly at the camera, “and come back for Phil's nail polish doing.”

Dan blew carefully on his nails – he'd seen girls do that. He'd watched his ex-girlfriend paint her nails before and she'd always blown on them to help dry them off faster.

He was glad the camera was off for now, because he leaned over and kissed Phil. “I promise you you're gonna love your nails. Or at least like them.” He planted his fingers very firmly on the paper roll so he wasn't tempted to grab at Phil's shirt or jeans and risk mussing up his nail polish while it dried.

Phil kissed him back, and while Dan couldn't touch him, there was nothing stopping Phil from running his fingers through Dan's hair and messing it up slightly.

“You're going to have to fix that for me before we start filming,” Dan told him sternly between kisses.

“Mmhmm,” Phil agreed, mouth soft and light against Dan's. He pushes Dan backwards on the bed and Dan is glad that they capped the nail polish, because it falls off his thigh onto the bed, and the paper roll falls away too, and he's got his hands waving in the air before coming _carefully_ to settle on Phil's back, firmly planted down so that his nails don't get smudged.

They lay there, making out lazily, Phil sneaking his mouth down to Dan's throat and biting not hard enough to leave hickies, hard enough to make Dan twist underneath him.

“Phil,” Dan pants, arching his hips up to rub against Phil a little desperately. Even after seven years, Phil still knows how to just wind up Dan in all the right ways.

“In a little bit, after you paint my nails, I'm gonna jerk you off and let you watch, let you see all your hard work wrapped around your cock.” Phil whispers in Dan's ear as he straightens himself up and unwinds himself from Dan.

Dan groans softly and risks touching his hair to smooth it back down. “Christ, Phil, you're going to kill me one of these days. Give me a minute to get my dick back under control, then turn the camera back on so we can do your nails.”

He takes in some slow breaths, thinks about everything not sexual, shoots Phil a dirty glare, and picks up the peach nail polish as Phil turns on the camera. “Okay, I think we'll do your nails this colour. It's not really that much darker than underneath so it won't be super obvious like mine are, so I think,” and he grins here, “I'm gonna put a pink stripe down each nail.”

“What? Dan! You didn't say anything about stripes! You're getting fancy on me.” Phil protests, but Dan grabs Phil's wrist and plops it down on the paper roll that's sitting on the bed, uncaps the nail polish and starts the first coat.

The peachy nail polish is so light that it takes Dan two coats before it's apparent that Phil's wearing it at all and he caps it up, watches as Phil lifts his hand with fascination and, like Dan, blows on his nails, waving his fingers in the air.

“They look so weird, it's like my flesh has taken over my nails.” Phil says, and Dan bites back a laugh, making a choked noise instead, unable to hide his grin, the fondness in his eyes when he glances at Phil.

“Which is why we're putting a pink stripe down them, you bampot,” Dan informs him. They make small talk for a couple of minutes until Dan decides that Phil's nails are probably dry enough and he'll have to do a cut in the video here because their small talk wasn't really all that interesting.

He uncaps the pink, which is brighter than he expected, and he even risks wrapping his fingers around Phil's wrist and lifting it so that Phil's palm rests open-faced against his. “Now, hold still, I want these lines to be even.”

He and Phil are practically holding hands, and he can already picture the dozens of gifsets that are going to come out in reaction to this, but who really cares, when they're breaking the stereotype of only girls wear nail polish, let the people talk a little.

Besides, it's not like they're wrong, even if they're not out to the public yet, and it's always amusing to see people overanalysing. He likes seeing what they get wrong and what they get right. (Dan is kinkier than Phil, Phil sometimes bottoms, Phil is actually the one who prefers giving head to Dan, because Phil's longer than Dan and Dan sometimes chokes on Phil's length.)

He does the first three lines without incident, and then Phil gets squirmy on him, shifting his weight, and halfway through the line on his ring finger, the brush slips and smudges slightly. Dan sighs and very carefully uses the line of his thumb nail and finger to try and fix it, and only half-gets it right. It's still a bit bumpy.

“Phil, would you just sit still?” He requests, and Phil apologises meekly, and Dan glances up at him and even though Phil's not concentrating on what's going on like Dan is, he's grinning in that way that his tongue pokes out and Dan smiles without meaning to.

“It's okay, just, I'm trying to make this look nice,” and he manages to complete one hand. “Here, switch. Put your other hand flat on the bed or something.”

So Phil swaps hands and it's a little more awkward, the angle, but Dan makes it work, and he paints pretty pink lines down Phil's other hand, and when he's done, he caps the nail polish and sets it aside with the others in the little pile he has going.

“Show off to the camera,” he says jubilantly, lifting his own lavender nails, and Phil lifts his hands to the camera, and they're side by side, purple and peach with pink stripes, and Dan's grinning, it feels so good to break stereotypes sometimes.

“So there you have it, there's me and Amazingphil painting our nails. Now, I don't know how long it's going to actually stay on, but we did it, so everybody can stop freaking out about it now. And yes I know you have been, I've seen the posts.” He teases them. He does his classic ending and turns off the camera and then Phil's pinning him a second later, kissing him again.

“Christ, Phil, eager much? Your nails aren't even dry yet, give them another couple of minutes.” He catches Phil by the wrists and holds his hands up away from Dan's comforter and Phil settles his weight against Dan again, kissing and mouthing his way down to Dan's neck, which is definitely one of Dan's erogenous zones.

So Dan lets Phil bite lightly, lick and lap and taste him, and after another couple of minutes of Phil grinding lazily into Dan, Dan lets go of Phil's hands. “Okay, I think your nails are probably dry now,” he says, and Phil wastes no time in unzipping Dan's jeans.

“Just watch,” Phil says, and Dan lets his gaze travel downwards until Phil's pulled Dan out of his boxers and has his fingers curled around Dan's length, and Dan focuses on the peach and pink of Phil's nails, and it's so erotic in a way that his head swirls.

Then Phil's straddling Dan's thighs and unzipping himself with his other free hand, and fumbling, because he really needs both hands for this, but he's pushing down his jeans and boxers until he's hard and his cock sits in his other hand, and he's jerking himself off clumsily, because he's using his non-favoured hand for that, but he's jerking the both of them off.

“Gonna come all over you.” Phil says, smiling at Dan, and it's fucking ridiculous, the way he smiles at Dan, like sunshine personified, as if he hasn't just said something incredibly filthy, and he jerks them both off.

“Hang on, hang on then,” and Dan yanks his jumper up and off, twisting underneath Phil and almost disrupting his boyfriend. “I don't want it getting on my clothes.”

He stares at the way Phil's nails are painted, the way they gleam a little under the light, the polish shining, and he arches up, breathes heavily. “Just like that, Philly,” he groans, because it feels so good what Phil's doing to him.

Phil squeezes a little tighter and jacks Dan off a little faster, and it's building up in Dan's stomach, his groin, the pleasure, a little knot that grows and glows inside him, and suddenly he really arches up, and Phil throws his weight forward so that he doesn't get knocked off Dan, and Dan's hips are pumping, and Phil's riding out Dan's actions, as Dan comes, feels it shoot onto his stomach, dribbling out in thick streams.

He stares as a few drops drip onto Phil's nails, and there's little semi-clear viscous fluid all over the nail polish and that's _so fucking hot_ , that if he hadn't just come he'd probably be coming again.

“Come on, Phil,” he encourages, reaching down to stroke at Phil's balls, as Phil switches to his dominant hand on his own cock. “Come on me,” and Phil grunts at him, eyes falling shut.

“Gonna,” Phil promises him, and he's rocking into his own fist, loose, sloppy, just the way he likes it, not too tight, thumb bumping over the head of his cock every time. “Talk for me, Danny,” and Dan obliges.

“Want you to spill your come all over me, wanna feel it spilling on my stomach,” Dan says, and Phil licks his lips, jerks faster. “Want you to mark me up with your come,” and that right there must be what undoes Phil because Phil makes a soft gaspy noise, leans forward, jerks so fast, his fingers are almost a blur over his cock, and Dan can't even see it anymore, just Phil angling himself towards Dan, and then Dan feels it, feels the wet streams of Phil's come hitting his stomach, right where his own mess of come is still lying.

“Christ,” Phil says, and he rolls off Dan, and Dan is suddenly grateful for that piece of paper roll that he's got lying on the bed. He turns his head, finds it, and grabs it, so he can swipe at his stomach with it.

“That was gratifying,” Dan breathes out, turning his head further to glance at Phil, who's got a bleary expression on his face, and he smiles, crumpling the messy paper roll into a ball. “Thank you,” and Phil shuffles over, rolls on his side, gives Dan a kiss.

“You're welcome,” Phil says, as he tucks himself back into his boxers and shuffles his jeans back up over his hips. Dan does the same, and stretches out before standing.

“So how long you think you'll last with pink stripes on your nails?” He asks casually. “Because I plan on leaving this lavender on until I get sick of it, even if we go outdoors.”

Phil shrugs. “Guess we'll have to see. Maybe a couple of days. I don't think I'm as daring as you are with nail polish.”

“Come on, Phil, be brave,” Dan encourages him, and Dan offers him a smile, to which Phil returns it.

“Maybe,” Phil concedes. “Now, how about you get about editing that video and I'll tweet something teasing like a picture of my pinky and freak out the entire phandom?”

Dan grins further at that. “Sounds good.”

 


End file.
